


Cinderella's Challenge

by pinkfrostedsprinkleddoughnuts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfrostedsprinkleddoughnuts/pseuds/pinkfrostedsprinkleddoughnuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris challenges Dan and Phil to find somebody to hook up with at a bar so they can finally get laid, they don't expect to wake up naked in the same bed the next morning. But hey, at least they won the bet, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   “Next round is on Dan, since the _Photo Booth Challenge_ video was such a success!” Chris yells teasingly over the intense bass of the speakers right next to their booth in the club. Dan shifts on the uncomfortable red leather seat beneath him. 

   “Yeah, fuck off, Chris, I’m never paying for your drinks,” he yells jokingly back, “You must be 90% alcohol by now.” 

   Chris shrugs, looking nonplussed. “All right, fine. What do you guys want from the bar?” He asks, addressing the group. 

   “Porn Star Martini,” Dan says. 

   “Absolut Blueberry Fizz, please,” Phil says. 

   “Just a beer, nothing fancy like these two YouTube stars,” PJ smiles at Dan and Phil on the opposite side of the booth, who both make a face back at him.

   Chris stands up and holds his hand out patiently. “I’m not paying for you all. Come on, cough it up.” 

   The other three members of the Fantastic Foursome hand Chris the money for the drinks, and he returns a few minutes later, struggling to carry them. 

   “Yeah, don’t worry, I don’t need any help or anything,” he says as he sets the drinks down and rolls his eyes. 

   “Were a couple drinks too heavy for you, Chris?” PJ teases. 

   “ _Pfft_ , no, I’m a manly man. Look, I even got a girl’s number at the bar!” Chris says, pulling a slip of white paper from his pocket and presenting it proudly to the group. 

   “You actually got a girl’s number?” Dan asks, voice coated in a thick disbelieving tone. 

   “Hey, that’s rude! I get girl’s numbers all the time,” Chris says defensively. 

   “Okay, whatever you say,” Dan shoots a grin at Phil who dissolves into tipsy giggles before taking a sip of his colourful drink through the equally colourful straw. 

   Chris looks offended and crosses his arms. “And when was the last time _you_ got laid, Howell?” 

   Dan blushes and takes a sip of his drink, hoping Chris will just laugh it off and not actually make Dan answer that question, but Chris and PJ and even _Phil_ are all staring at him expectantly. He swallows a large gulp of the sweet orange cocktail and glares at Chris. “A while, okay?” 

   “How long is a while?” PJ prods, and Dan wants to kill him right now. 

   “A few years, I don’t know,” Dan says defensively as the other three laugh. “Don’t you laugh, Phil, when was the last time you had sex?” 

   Phil blushes even redder than the cheap leather booth and now it’s Dan’s turn to laugh. 

   “It’s _hard_!” Phil protests. 

   “I’ll bet it is, after a few years of no stimulation,” Chris deadpans, and Dan and PJ burst into laughter that competes with the loudness of the club music. 

   “No – _oh my Nicolas Cage_ – that’s not what I – fuck,” Phil buries his head in his hands. 

   After wiping the tears from his eyes, Dan can finally bring himself to speak again: “I think what Phil was _trying_ to say was that it’s difficult to meet anybody right now. We’re so busy with careers – you know, the book and the tour and the three YouTube channels and the radio show – that dating isn’t really an option right now.” 

   “Okay, you don’t need to brag,” PJ teases. 

   “What about just a one-night stand, then?” Chris suggests. 

   “And what if we wake up the next morning and she’s a Phangirl?” Dan counters. “That would be absolutely disastrous.”

   Phil nods, having finally gone back to a human skin colour and is quickly downing the rest of his cocktail. “Dan’s right.” 

   “Oh come on, you have to _live a little_ ,” Chris leans across the table to look at both Dan and Phil. “You need to get laid. Like, tonight.” 

   “Knock it off, Chris,” Dan shakes his head. “It’s not going to happen.” 

   “I think it should!” Chris argues. 

   “I’m with Chris on this one,” PJ says. Three shocked faces swivel to his corner of the booth. “You both should get laid.” 

   Dan shakes his head. “It’s just too risky –” 

   “We’re in an over-18 club, and most of your fans are younger than that. This is low risk,” PJ says. “I think it would be good for both of you.” 

   Dan and Phil exchange skeptical glances. “Unless you don’t think you can...?” Chris says. 

   “We _can_!” Dan exclaims. “We’re both pretty attractive, it’s not about that!” 

   “Okay, we’re making a bet,” Chris announces. “If you two each find somebody to go home with by midnight, PJ and I will –” 

   “Hey, why are you dragging me into this bet?” 

   “I need moral – _and financial_ – support! PJ and I will pay for all of your drinks on the next night out,” Chris finishes as PJ grumbles beside him. 

   “And if we don’t find people to go home with?” Phil asks. Dan looks at him in shock. He _definitely_ did not think Phil would be up for something like this. I mean, all four of them are a little bit drunk at this point, but still, PJ and Phil are supposed to be the sensible ones. It’s usually Dan and Chris that attempt something stupid, and PJ and Phil reign them back in. 

    _But if they think it’s okay..._

   “Then you and Dan will pay for all of mine and PJ’s drinks on the next night out,” Chris says. 

   Phil groans. “But Chris, you drink. _So. Much._ ” 

   “Then you better not lose,” Chris grins and sticks out his hand. “Do we have a deal?” 

   Phil looks at Dan, and Dan hesitates for a split second before nodding. PJ shakes Dan’s hand, and Chris shakes Phil’s. 

   “Good luck, _Cinderella_!” Chris says mockingly. 

   “Huh?” 

   “You have until midnight, remember?” PJ smirks. 

   Dan sighs as he pulls Phil up and heads towards the bar. These are going to be the slowest two hours of his life. 

* * *

   The first thing Dan thinks when he wakes up the next morning is: _oh my fucking Nicolas Cage why the hecky dizzle did I decide to drink my body weight’s worth of vodka last night_. 

   The second thing he thinks is: _I’ve lost the bet_. 

   He knows this because he’s currently lying in his own bed, under his familiar black and white covers, and sure he was drunk last night but he would _never_ be stupid enough to bring a one-night stand back to his and Phil’s flat. 

   He gets to think that for a solid four seconds before he hears a soft moan as somebody next to him shifts in their sleep. Dan panics and tries to wrack his brain for his memories of last night, some, _any_ , at this point. He remembers making a bet with Chris and nothing past that point. Certainly nothing about the mysterious person lying next to him in bed. 

   Dan’s afraid to look, but it turns out that he doesn’t have to, because the person next to him stirs again. 

   “Dan?” Phil blinks and squints. “Oh, _ow_ , fuck, I slept with my contacts in.” 

   Dan’s jaw drops, and he can’t do more than just stare at the shirtless Phil next to him in bed. 

   “Hold on – I have to –” Phil clambers out of Dan’s bed and goes to the bathroom. He returns a few moments later, eyes red and bloodshot behind his glasses. He stops in the doorway of Dan’s room. 

   “Dan, I have a few questions...” Phil continues when Dan doesn’t say anything. “... Actually, you know what, I don’t have any questions, I think this situation is pretty clear.” 

   “Sure, but I think I need to process,” Dan says. “And can you _please_ put on some clothes?” 

   Phil blushes and locates his boxers, which are hanging on Dan’s lampshade. He pulls them on and sits tentatively on the edge of Dan’s bed. “So, just to recap... Chris challenged us to get laid last night, we ended up hooking up _with each other_ , I fell asleep with my contacts in, and we both woke up naked in your bed,” Phil summarises. “With a raging hangover,” he adds. 

   “Sounds about right,” Dan says quietly, still in shock. 

   “Do you remember anything past making the bet?” Phil asks. 

   “Nope.” 

   “Yeah, me neither.” 

   “So we don’t even know – we don’t even know if it was _good_?” Dan asks incredulously. 

   “We can’t assume we even did anything,” Phil shrugs. “Maybe we just passed out here after coming home unsuccessful. We were really, _really_ drunk, Dan.”

   “I think it’s safe to say we had sex, Phil,” Dan says. 

   “You don’t _know_ –” 

   “Our clothes are strewn all over the room,” Dan says. “I think that’s your shirt hanging from my ceiling fan. And, uh,” Dan looks down at his bare chest. 

   Phil slaps his hand to his mouth. “Oh, Nicolas Cage, okay, yeah, we had sex.” 

   Dan picks up his phone from his bedside table and sees he has a text from Chris. He reads it and bursts out laughing, so loud it makes him and Phil wince from the hangover. 

   “What?” Phil asks, coming over to sit down next to Dan on the bed. Dan shows him the texts from Chris. 

    **Chris:** _going home with each other DOES NOT COUNT_  

    **Chris:** _u technically didnt win the bet ok_

   Phil laughs and takes Dan’s phone, tying a reply to Chris. 

    **Dan:** _Well, we did both get laid last night, so I think we technically won the bet._

   Only a few seconds pass before Chris replies. 

    **Chris:** _fuck off u both cheated_

   Dan and Phil laugh, dissolving some of the tension and discomfort in the air. 

    **Dan:** _You’re buying us drinks next time ;)_

    **Chris:** _ugh fine w/ever ok_

    **Chris:** _but i do have a question tho_

  **Chris:** _which one of you tops?_

   Dan snorts. “Obviously me,” he says, at the same time Phil says, “Of course it was me.” They stare at each other. 

    **Chris:** _PJ is curious too im not a perv_

   “You actually think you topped?” Phil asks. “Come on, Dan, you’re such a bottom.” 

   “ _No way!_ ” Dan protests, setting down his phone. “I’m definitely the dominant one,” he continues, defiantly staring right into Phil’s eyes. 

   Phil smirks and cocks his eyebrow. “Well, we’ll just have to find out, _won’t we_?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil wake up the morning after and can’t remember a thing. Arguing over ‘who topped last night’ leads to another bet, which leads to something a little more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this

   Later that night is Dan and Phil’s weekly movie night. As they sit down with a bowl of popcorn, the atmosphere is oddly normal. Just two best friends watching the latest Insidious movie, nothing strange to see here. 

   They had both decided that what had happened last night was just a one-off. They had simply gotten really drunk the night before and yeah, they slept together, but that doesn’t mean that they’re attracted to each other or anything. They are going to continue being best friends and nothing more. In fact, Dan and Phil had agreed on everything – except the tiny detail of _who topped last night_? 

   Eventually, they had both begrudgingly said that it _didn’t really matter_ , in the grand scheme of their lives, but it was obvious that neither of them meant what they said. Both of them desperately want to know.

* * *

 

   About halfway through the movie, something jumps out on the screen and Phil isn’t expecting it. He screams and knocks over the bowl, sending popcorn sprawling all over the floor. 

   “Phil!” Dan exclaims, swiping the loose popcorn off of his lap. 

   “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting –” 

   “It’s a horror movie,” Dan rolls his eyes. 

   “Yeah, that’s why I’m _scared_ ,” Phil shoots back. And then both of them become startlingly aware that Phil has practically jumped into Dan’s arms. 

   “So scared that you’re hiding your face in my chest?” Dan looks down at Phil with nothing but a curious expression on his face.

   “It’s not – I didn’t _intentionally_ do this,” Phil defends himself, pulling away from Dan and returning to his side of the sofa. 

   “ _This is why_ I’d _be the top_ ,” Dan mutters under his breath. He doesn’t realise that Phil heard him over the threatening movie music until he glances to the side. 

   Phil is staring at him with a smirk on his face. “I told you before, Dan, there’s _no way_ you’re a top.” 

   “Phil, you’re way too adorable to be the dominant one in this nonexistent relationship,” Dan says. Phil doesn’t say anything. His lack of words overpowers the sound of the movie until Dan has tuned it out completely, and all he can see is Phil. Phil’s smirk grows even wider and his eyes seem to glimmer a mischievous shade of green rather than his usual calming blue. 

   Dan can’t even say anything as Phil begins leaning over Dan until Dan is lying flat on the sofa and Phil is just hovering above him. Smirking. “I’m telling you now Dan, it was _definitely me_ that topped last night.” There are a few seconds where both men just look at each other, and Dan thinks that if Phil wants a repeat of last night then he’d be _very happy to oblige_ , but in the next second the spell is broken.

   And just like that, Phil sits back on his side of the couch and pays attention to the almost-forgotten movie. Well, if Phil wants to play that game, then Dan won’t deny him that pleasure.

* * *

 

   So Dan and Phil’s lives were almost back to normal, except for the tiny little changes that broke the tranquil monotony of their day-to-day lives over the next two weeks. Snide comments made under their breath about how _you could never top_ and _you’re such a bottom_ and _you’re fooling yourself if you think I’d let you top_. 

   And then there were the slightly-less-subtle changes to their routine. Like that time Phil had been walking to the bathroom and Dan had appeared from nowhere, slammed him against the wall, smirked at him and said, “Yeah, you’re _definitely_ a top,” sarcastically, and then dropped Phil and walked off. Or that time Phil had purposefully run his fingers along the side of Dan’s neck and whispered, “ _I know all of your weak spots_ ,” before casually striding away and pretending nothing had happened. 

   But aside from those little incidents, everything was back to normal. 

   Since Chris and PJ – okay, mainly PJ – were men of their words, they had promised to take Dan and Phil out the Saturday two weeks later and buy all of their drinks for the night. Dan is a little reluctant to go out, seeing as Chris and PJ currently know way too much about his sex life. His sex life _with Phil_. 

   “Phil,” he calls to his friend, attempting to distract himself. “Phil, should I wear the red Givenchy or the black t-shirt?” 

   “I think you’d look better shirtless,” Phil immediately replies from down the hall. Dan drops the shirts he’s holding. 

   Is this – are they – _flirting_? Is that what they’ve been doing for the past two weeks? Or is it just a game? He realises if he takes too long to reply, it’ll look bad, so he just lets out a shaky laugh and says, “Fuck you, Phil, I’m wearing the Givenchy.”

   It doesn’t take too long to get to the bar, but by the time Dan and Phil arrive, Chris and PJ are already there. 

   “How’s it going?” Chris greets them, scrutinising both of them as if he expected something to have changed in the two weeks since they had last seen each other. 

   “It’ll be going better once you get us our drinks,” Dan smirks. Chris rolls his eyes. 

   “Yeah, yeah, okay, you guys _technically_ won the bet.” 

   “You just said they had to fuck someone, Chris, you didn’t say they couldn’t fuck each other,” PJ shrugs.

   “Yeah well it’s not like I thought that was going to happen, did I?” Chris grumbles, but he reluctantly pulls PJ up to the bar to get the group drinks.

   “What are we going to tell them if they ask questions?” Dan turns to Phil in a panic. He did’t think about this before coming out for the night.

   Phil just shrugs calmly. “We don’t have to tell them anything, Dan.” Then he laughs. “Besides, we can’t tell them anything, we don’t _remember _anything!” 

   “But maybe they do?” 

   “Hmm?” 

   “Maybe Chris and PJ remember more about the night than we do,” Dan says slowly, just coming to this realisation. “Like, maybe they saw who came up with the idea. If either of us were hitting on the other. If we... kissed, in public,” Dan gulps. 

   Phil pales. “I’m sure we didn’t...” 

   “Yeah, but we don’t _know,_ do we?” 

   When Chris and PJ return to the table with a lot of drinks, Dan and Phil fall silent. It only takes a few seconds for Chris to completely ruin it. 

   “So, how was it, then?” He asks, and Dan chokes on a sip of his Pina Colada.

   “That’s none of your business!” 

   “You never text me back about who topped, though? Are the Phangirls right and Phil has a secret dominant side? Or was it Dan who –” Chris is silenced by PJ slapping his hand over Chris’s mouth. 

   “Shut up, Chris,” PJ says and Dan breathes a sigh of relief. “But actually how was it?” PJ asks and Dan groans, putting his head in his hands. 

   “... We don’t know,” Phil says after a brief pause. PJ and Chris’s eyes light up in surprise. 

   “What do you mean you don’t know?” 

   “We don’t remember anything past the bet,” Phil explains. “Do you remember what we did at the bar?” 

   “We weren’t keeping a close eye on you... we just saw you leave holding hands,” PJ says as Dan cringes.

   “Shit, Peej, if they don’t remember then who wins the bet?” Chris asks as PJ finally removes his hand from Chris’s mouth. 

   “ _We_ won, remember?” Dan says. 

   “Not that...” Chris looks down sheepishly. “Not _that _bet.” 

   “What other bet is there?” Phil asks, looking between the two with curiosity. 

   “We were just betting on which one of you topped,” PJ says quietly. “But it doesn’t matter now anyway, right? We’ll never know.” 

   “Hold on,” Dan says, his face betraying his feeling of absolute horror. “Which one of you was betting on _me_ topping?” 

   “I’ve got your back, Howell,” Chris says proudly until he notices Dan’s glare and lowers his head. 

   “So Peej – you were betting on me?” Phil asks, and PJ nods meekly. 

   There’s a moment of awkward silence before Phil speaks up. “What are the stakes?” 

   “£100,” Chris says. “Both of us were pretty confident in our picks.” 

   “We’re in,” Phil says, and the three other men at the table look at him in shock. 

   “You are?” Chris and PJ ask. 

   “ _We are_?” Dan asks, astounded. 

   “Yup,” Phil turns and winks at Dan, who blushes furiously against his own will. “You’d better get us another few drinks then, Chris.”

* * *

 

   Two hours, and quite a few drinks later, Dan and Phil are in a taxi on their way back to their apartment. The second bet between the four still hasn’t been settled, but the first has, as both Dan and Phil are quite drunk and haven’t spent a penny all night. 

   “Phil, do you really not remember anything from the last night out?” Dan asks suddenly, breaking the happy silence that had been in the taxi before. Phil blushes slightly. 

   “I kind of remember the first part... Both of us were trying to hit on girls, but we weren’t really into it. That’s as much as I can remember.” 

   “I wish I could remember,” Dan says. 

   “Oh really?” Phil raises his eyebrows and smiles. “ _Why_?” 

   “Just so we could see who wins the bet!” Dan says as the taxi comes to a stop in front of their apartment. “Nothing else, you perv.”

   “Okay,” Phil chuckles as the two make their way up the many, many stairs to their bedrooms. “Whatever you say.” 

   Dan chooses to remain silent. His brain is trying in vain to come up with ways to convince the other three men that he would be the dominant one out of him and Phil. In fact, his brain is thinking _so hard _that he doesn’t notice that Phil has stopped walking and is facing Dan, and Dan bumps into him.

   “Phil?” 

   “If you want me to stop, just say so,” Phil says. 

   Dan stays still. Phil hesitates for a second, unsure, but then his expression turns determined. He leans up ever so slightly and presses his lips against Dan’s. 

   “Phil?” Dan mumbles against Phil’s soft lips, but Phil’s only response is just to kiss Dan harder. He wraps his arms around Dan’s neck and walks forward, pushing Dan back against the wall. 

   “Phil,” Dan breathes out as Phil moves his hands down low, grabbing ahold of Dan’s wrists and bringing them up to above his head. By this point, Dan has forgotten about everything except the feeling of Phil’s lips on his lips, on his jaw, and, _holy fuck, on his neck_!

   “ _Phil_ ,” Dan moans out accidentally. He’s no longer in control of the situation or his own body. _Oh God, was he ever_? Phil pulls back from Dan’s neck with an amused expression on his face. 

   “That sounded pretty submissive of you, Dan,” he teases. Dan would have blushed if his face weren’t already so red. 

   “Oh _please_ , I’m just –” 

   “I’ve got you pinned to the wall, Dan, just admit it,” Phil says. 

   When Dan does nothing but glare at Phil, he moves his lips back to Dan’s neck. “No? Do you need more convincing?” Phil says, rolling his hips into Dan’s, which earns him a lengthy moan. 

   “I’m still – in control here,” Dan pants out in between breaths. 

   “Dan, if you just admit it, we can move on and have a nice night,” Phil says, kissing his way back up to Dan’s lips from his neck. 

   “Admit what?” “Just say it. ‘ _Phil Lester tops_ ’,” Phil pulls back and grins. 

   “Phil, I am not saying that.” 

   “Pretty please?” 

   “Okay, first of all, _fuck you_ –” 

   “– I think_ I’m_ going to be the one fucking _you_ –” 

   “ _And second of all_ ,” Dan says, a grin breaking out on his face, “we’re ruining your bedsheets this time. I don’t think mine have recovered yet.”

   Phil grins and brings Dan’s hands back down, but doesn’t let go of them, leading Dan back down the hallway into Phil’s colourful room. Phil laughs playfully and lightly shoves Dan down onto the bed. “Just admit it, Dan.”

   “No chance.”

   “You’re not even _trying_ to fight for dominance here.” 

   “I’m fighting. With my words.” 

   Phil rolls his eyes and kisses Dan quickly on the lips, then kisses lower, and lower, and then he’s unbuttoning Dan’s skin-tight, and now _uncomfortably restricting_ , black jeans. 

   “I hope we at least remember this tomorrow morning,” Dan mumbles. 

   “I’ll make _sure_ you remember it,” Phil laughs, sliding down Dan’s jeans and underwear and then – 

   “Oh my God, _Phil_!” 

   “Ready to admit defeat?” 

   “I’ll admit _anything_ if you keep doing what you just did,” Dan breathes out, tangling his long fingers in Phil’s soft hair. 

   “So...?” 

   “Yeah, yeah, all right, ‘Phil Lester tops’ now can you _please_ –” 

   “Of course, Dan. I’ll do _whatever_ you want me to,” Phil smiles up at Dan. 

   “I do have one request,” Dan says, matching Phil’s smile. 

   “Hmm?”

   “Fuck me?” 

  “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

    _The next morning..._

    **Phil:**   _You and Dan owe me and PJ £100_. 

    **Chris:** _oh COME ON_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I did this
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it, I might do other fics similar to this in the future

**Author's Note:**

> might do a sequel with actual smut this time lmao what do you think?


End file.
